worldofgiffiafandomcom-20200215-history
Maze the Mascot
Maze is all over the place! They do not know exactly what path they want to end up in, so they have a tendency to do everything at least 100 times. You'll see many different stories of Maze from their perspective and from others! Maze is extremely adventurous just like their caretaker, Quest! ---- About Maze Maze is and will always be the official mascot of the BagBeans, Maze is a character that is useable by all members of the BagBeans group. As quoted "Maze is all over the place! They do not know exactly what path they want to end up in, so they have a tendency to do everything at least 100 times. You'll see many different stories of Maze from their perspective and from others! Maze is extremely adventurous just like their caretaker, Quest!" ''Maze can be on multiple paths a once to fit each ARPG players needs and wants They're a fully customizable for anyone in the group, and can go though things more then once. Maze's ID number is #500, he was created on the BagBeans first anniversary In celebration of the first BagBean ever made. It is states that the pervious mascot Quest was the caretaker of Maze, Maze has forever taken over the spot of the BagBeans Mascot. '''Rules of Maze' Maze is useable as a starter Bagbean for the Bagbeans group. Anyone can use Maze! However, you need to be a member to use them! You may use Maze if you don't have a Bagbean. You may use Maze if you do have a Bagbean. Everyone can use Maze. You cannot use someone else's design as your own!! You cannot use "free designs" of Maze. If you draw a Maze that was designed or greatly inspired by someone else's design, it will be considered fanart. We want to see you make your own Maze Variant. No co-owning Maze. In order to register your Maze, you must draw your Variant first! We will not accept the official Maze art as your reference! All art made of Maze needs to be submitted to the Mascot folder. This includes Maze's Trials! If you use this Mascot in any offensive way, you will not receive any rewards or peanuts. Maze belongs to EVERYONE. They can not be traded or sold. If you purchased or traded for a Maze, then you've been ripped off. We do not hold any responsibility for your losses. Fact's about Maze * Maze is TERRIFIED of animals and commitment. This means they cannot have registered companions, allies, magic familiars, pets, peads/seads/beads, guardians, terradragons or soulmates. They're foreveralone and they're very content about it. * They can have DOMs for friends! * If you draw your Variant with someone else's Variant, that does count for Social Training. Just be sure to point out which Maze belongs to whom! * Maze's body colors can be VERY SLIGHTLY altered in saturation and brightness, but please remember if you change it too much you can't register it. You cannot change Maze's markings or body color placement. * You can choose your own backstory, personality, skills, and gender for Maze. Remember, they want to experience all walks of life! * Maze Multiverse theories are fun to think about, but they are not canon. * Maze's bag can be turned into a backpack or a belt. You can change the strap's colors/materials as well. Just like with any other BagBean! * Maze has his own special tracker base Maze's special Links and References Maze's special tracker base - Maze's special tracker base The Maze Case - The Maze case Maze Bank - Maze Bank Maze Rules - Maze Rules Maze Registration - Maze Registration Category:BagBeans Category:Mascot Category:Charaters